


Skipping Steps

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Skipping Steps

Title: Skipping Steps  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRM   
Pairing: Buffy/Giles   
Timeline: AU, S5ish…no Dawn, no Glory, Riley is gone.  
Synopsis: There are steps to move forward, steps that shouldn’t be skipped.  
Author’s Note: As always, thank you A.

“Giles?”

Giles looked up from his research, allowing the pen to drop from his hand onto the journal he was making notes in. “Buffy…”

He stood up as she closed the door and walked across the room towards him. He regarded her carefully, silently inspecting her for any obvious injuries. Although he could find no injuries, there was something off about his Slayer. She seemed sad. Not just sad, but forlorn. He cleared his throat as she sat down on his sofa.

“Are you…alright?” He asked softly, moving over to sit on the coffee table in front of her. 

“No. No, I don’t think I am.”

“Demon? Vampire?” He asked, tilting his head slightly as she shook her head in response. “Are you ill? Do you need a doc – ”

“You.” She replied, glancing into his eyes before quickly looking away. “I need you, Giles.”

“You know I’m always here for you, Buffy. I always have been.” 

“I know. It’s just…with Riley and the Initiative and everything…”

“Your faith in me subsided…somewhat.” He interjected, no bitterness in his tone. “Technology trumps…” He gestured towards his table, covered in research materials. “Basically all that I am.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, tears suddenly appearing and threatening to spill down her cheeks. “I was so wrong…on so many levels. The Initiative…Riley…couldn’t give me what I need. Technology can’t help me when they don’t actually believe in Slayer lore…or Watchers…or the bonds that develop between Slayers and their Watchers.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but realised he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he closed his mouth and folded his hands together…and watched her, waiting for her to continue. 

“I broke up with Riley a couple of weeks ago.”

“I know.” He admitted quietly, smiling as her brow furrowed. “Willow…”

“Of course, Willow. Did she tell you why?”

Giles shook his head and glanced towards the kitchen. “No, she didn’t. Would you like some tea? Or some ice cream? There’s some chicken left over from last night…”

“Chicken?” She asked with a slight chuckle. 

He shrugged a shoulder and smiled. “Not typical break-up food, but…I wasn’t sure if you’d had dinner tonight.”

Buffy hesitated for a moment and then began to speak, sadness slipping into her tone. “They tried to pull me away from you, you know. The Initiative. It was Riley’s mission to keep me as far from you as they could. Which doesn’t really make sense if they didn’t believe in us.”

“They had an agenda, Buffy. They needed _you_ …they didn’t need to believe in us.” Giles exhaled deeply. “From my standpoint, it very nearly worked. In fact, if you weren’t here now talking to me about it…I’d be inclined to say that it _did_ work.”

“That’s why I left him. I realised what he…they…were doing and…” A tear finally slipped down her cheek. “I need you, Giles. I need you to be my Watcher, to train me, to…believe in me again.”

“I never stopped believing in you, Buffy.” He replied gently, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “ _You_ stopped believing in you, and in _us_.”

“Us…” Buffy echoed on a whisper. “There _is_ an us, isn’t there? Not just a Watcher/Slayer us, but an… _us_ us…isn’t there?”

He smiled nervously and stood up, slipping his right hand into his pocket. “Tea, then?”

She stared at him for a moment and then took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t mind some chicken, actually. I, uh…I haven’t had dinner yet.”

He nodded and moved around the sofa, making his way to the kitchen. She watched him curiously for a moment before taking a deep breath and making her own way to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Giles?” She said quietly as he dished food from various containers onto a plate.

He slid the plate, along with a small bowl, into the microwave and closed the door. He punched a few buttons before turning to his attention to the kettle. 

“Giles?” Buffy repeated, knowing that he had heard her the first time.

He turned the kettle on and cleared his throat as he pulled two mugs from the cupboard. He turned towards her, placing the mugs on the counter next to her. 

“Yes…” He stated softly. “There’s always been an us, Buffy.” He gestured towards the stool on the other side of the counter. “Have a seat…your dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

“We’re not going to talk about this?” She asked, even as she followed his instructions and sat down on the stool.

“What part of ‘this’?”

“Giles…”

He smiled nervously as the timer dinged on the microwave. He pulled out the plate and the bowl. She smiled warmly as she watched him pour the melted cheese over the broccoli on the plate. 

“You remembered…”

He chuckled softly. “I’ve teased you enough about it. I _should_ remember.”

He placed the plate in front of her and handed her a knife and fork. “Eat…”

She took the utensils and sighed as he turned his attention to tea preparation. “Are we going to talk about this?”

He glanced at her quickly as he poured the boiling water into the mugs. “At some point, yes…we’ll have to. But, not right now. We’re not in the right…” He shrugged a shoulder and returned his eyes to hers. “There is a process we need to go through – things need to be discussed in a very specific order. _This_ , what you’re wanting to discuss…that’s about three steps away. We can’t jump forward, because it will push us back. Do you understand?”

She nodded slowly, pushing a piece of broccoli across her plate with her fork, and then shook her head. “Not in the least, actually. But, I trust you to know what you’re talking about. I just have to be patient, right?”

He chuckled softly and slid a mug of tea towards her. “Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

She grinned at him and lifted a piece of cheese-covered broccoli to her lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The dreams started the following night. 

The first dream was a seemingly innocent dream of Buffy stopping by after patrol. Giles checked the clock as Buffy closed the door behind her. It was 11:48pm. She left at 1:10am, politely declining Giles’ offer of a ride back to her home.

The second dream…Giles checked the clock as Buffy closed the door behind her. Again, it was 11:48pm. She had nothing to report from patrol. She just wanted to come by…for tea, after a boring night. She left at 1:45am, again politely declining Giles’ offer of a ride back to her home.

The third dream, it was 11:48pm when Buffy closed the door behind her. Nothing to report, didn’t want tea. She wanted…to talk. About their past, their present…how to move forward. He stammered around in his answers and found himself unable to become annoyed when she smiled softly in amusement at him. At 3am, she declined his offer of staying the night in the guest room. But, she did take him up on his genuine offer of a ride home. 

The fourth dream found Buffy closing the door behind her at 11:48pm. Giles was getting ready to ask if she would like a cup of tea, but hesitated when she walked directly to him and wrapped her right hand behind his neck and gently pulled him into a kiss. As her tongue nudged into his mouth, he forgot all about any potential offer of tea. She left a very confused Giles alone at 1:30am, politely declining his offer of a ride home…but giving him a very definite promise of a return visit the next day. She kissed him again before giving him a warm smile and walking out the door, closing it gently behind her. 

The fifth dream…Giles closed the door with a gentle kick at 11:48pm, Buffy already in his arms…their mouths fighting for control of their kiss. At 1:45am, she attempted to leave but was pulled back into his arms before she could open the door. Her lips found his neck as he picked her up and carried her back to the sofa, dropping onto the cushions with Buffy straddling his lap. At 2:10am, Buffy came hard against him…and he hadn’t removed one item of her clothing. At 2:20am, he followed suit…not embarrassed in the least. At 2:45am, after 25 more minutes of kissing, touching, moving against one another…she asked if she could stay. Giles ran his fingers through her hair and smiled as he nodded silently. 

* * * 

For nearly a week, Buffy had been noticing small changes in Giles’ demeanor. Nothing that anyone else would pick up on, in all honesty. But she could see the tension in his shoulders increase, the tighter grip he’d had on his mug…and more importantly, the way he would carefully move away from her when she got too close to him. She hadn’t given it too much thought, actually. 

Until the sixth day after she started noticing the changes. 

On the sixth day, he wouldn’t even look at her. His responses were short and to the point, no overflowing explanations given for anything…or to anyone. She watched him carefully, concerned about what was going on. After the fifth short answer, she stood up and walked over to him…placing her hand on his back before he could step away. 

She felt the heat emanating through his clothes, the tremor of muscles under her touch.

“Are you okay, Giles?” She asked softly.

He cleared his throat and gave a quick nod, glancing in her direction but not meeting her eyes. “Yes, I’m…I’m fine, Buffy.”

And then he quickly moved away from her…again. She bit her lip, wanting to ask more questions…because he very obviously was _not_ fine. But, before she could, he grabbed his car keys and said something about needing to run a quick errand. 

Three hours later, he wasn’t back…but had called to let Anya know that he was just going to go home and rest. He said he’d had a headache. Everyone believed him.

Except for Buffy.

* * * 

Giles shook two pills out of the bottle and quickly popped them into his mouth, swallowing them down with a mouthful of water as he climbed the stairs to the loft. His head _did_ ache, but his hope was that the pills would stop the dreams. If he could just stop the dreams for a few nights, maybe his body would stop reacting to Buffy whenever she got close to him. 

The first few days were bearable, not much different than they had been before the dreams started. But the last two days had been…miserable for him. Watching her work through various routines had become an experiment in internal torture. He found his gaze focusing more on her _form_ , than her…form. 

Giles stripped down to his boxers and tossed his glasses onto the beside table before lowering himself to the mattress. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes, silently praying to whomever might be listening to give him just a few hours of dreamless sleep. To allow his brain to reset.

He exhaled deeply as the meds took effect. And then sleep found him.

* * * 

Giles opened his eyes and sat up quickly, feeling Buffy’s presence. He wasn’t overly surprised to see her leaning against his dresser, smiling at him.

“How long have you been here?” He asked, not bothering to stop his eyes from raking over her body.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulder, kicking her shoes off before making her way to the side of the bed. “About five minutes, maybe?”

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, not surprised to see that it showed 11:53pm. He smiled as she removed her jeans and socks and climbed onto the bed with him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, feeling his cock begin to harden.

She crawled over to him, resting her hand on his thigh as she leaned into him and dropping a soft kiss onto his bare shoulder. “Taking the next step…”

“I rather think we’ve skipped a few steps…” He murmured, sliding his left hand under her shirt to stroke his fingertips along her spine. 

“I’m okay with that if you are.” She replied, placing a soft kiss on his earlobe.

He rolled their bodies until she was underneath him, her thighs cradling his hips. He licked his lips as he gently thrust against her. “Oh, yes…yes, I’m quite okay with that…”

She impatiently pushed at the waistband of his pajama pants as he placed warm open-mouthed kisses along her neck. He pulled back to look at her as she finally succeeded, pushing his pants and boxers down enough to free his erection. She grinned up at him as she wrapped her hand around the shaft of his cock, her breath hitching as she watched his eyes darken with desire.

“I think you really need to fuck me, Giles…” She whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Giles’ eyes snapped open and he was momentarily confused…and very aroused. He glanced down at his erection and groaned in frustration as his phone rang. He reached for the offending object and cleared his throat.

“H’lo?”

“Giles, are you okay?”

Giles closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Buffy, yes…yes, I’m fine. I just…I had a headache and…”

“Do you need me to come over? You sound – ”

“No!” His eyes snapped open, his tone more forceful than he intended. “No, I’m fine. I’m just…it’s late, Buffy…”

Buffy hesitated for a moment. “It’s nine-thirty, Giles.”

“Oh…” He murmured, pressing his hand against his erection. “I took something earlier for my…my headache. And…fell asleep. It seems later…”

“What happened earlier? At the store? Why won’t you talk to me? Or look at me? What’s going on?”

“How many questions can you ask at once?” He replied with a chuckle, relaxing as his erection began to wane.

“You were hot.”

His eyes widened and his waning erection decided to make an immediate comeback. “Pardon?”

“When I touched you…you were hot.” 

He closed his eyes as the image of her hand encircling his cock drifted into his head. “I’m sure I rather was…”

Buffy paused, sensing something in his tone. “Giles?”

“Buffy, I should go…” He whispered, switching the phone to his right ear and allowing his left hand to slip into his boxers. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” She whispered back.

He swallowed hard as his hand wrapped around his cock. “I…I don’t know what to say…”

“You always know what to say. You’re like…’word guy’…”

“I think we should talk…tomorrow…” He said, surprised he was able to form words as he began to slowly stroke himself. 

“Are you angry with me?” She asked softly.

He barked out a short laugh, shaking his head even though she couldn’t see him. “God, no…quite the opposite really…”

“What’s happening between us?” 

“I…I, uh…” He licked his lips and took a shaky breath. “I’m not…sure…”

“Are you…touching yourself?” She asked.

His eyes snapped open and his vision began to clear. The phone was on the nightstand, he was alone in his bed, the sun had apparently set long ago. He stared at the clock and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

3:22am.

He looked down at his erection and sighed heavily.

A sex dream within a sex dream…that was an escalation he hadn’t expected. 

He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he turned the shower on, he made a decision. He was going to have to talk to Buffy. He couldn’t continue on this path…and he obviously wasn’t going to be able to follow the rule of steps being in a very specific order. 

He groaned as he stepped under the warm spray and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Some steps were definitely going to have to be skipped.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Giles looked up as the bell over the door sounded. Buffy walked in and he took a deep breath as his heart began to race. Even though he had asked her to come by the shop, he wasn’t sure what to expect. After all, he’d pretty much avoided her for a week. 

As the door closed behind her, the first thing that Buffy noticed was that he looked directly at her…for the first time in a week. Definitely not what she had expected, even though he had asked her to come by.

She tilted her head slightly and offered him a gentle smile. A smile that grew when he returned it. “Hey…”

“Hello, Buffy.” He replied, gesturing towards the training room with a nod. “Can we talk?”

She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip nervously. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we should.”

He nodded slowly and walked over to the door, turning the lock and flipping the sign to ‘Closed’. The hours of operation were shorter on Sundays, but there was still an hour left before he normally closed. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We have a lot to discuss…and I think it’s best if we weren’t interrupted.”

“O…kay…” 

She followed him through the shop, smiling as he held the door to the back room open for her. “Ever the gentleman…”

“Mm…” He murmured, closing his eyes briefly when she accidentally brushed his hip as she walked past him. “Sometimes, I wonder.”

She turned to look at him, confused by his statement. When he closed and locked the door, her confusion grew. “Must be _some_ discussion we need to have…”

“Hm?” He met her eyes and then glanced at the door when she gestured towards it. “Oh…yes, well. I suppose it could be.”

“Well, that’s not cryptic at all.” She chuckled, sitting down on the green leather sofa. “What’s on your mind?”

She watched him as he began to pace, running his fingers through his hair…pausing briefly to glance at her before resuming his pacing. She watched him for a couple of minutes and then spoke softly.

“Giles, what’s wrong?”

He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. “I’ve been having dreams.”

“Okay…”

“About you…us…” He clarified, starting to pace again. 

“Oh…”

“While these dreams aren’t prophetic, because Watchers…um…well, we don’t tend to have prophetic dreams. So…they’re not. Prophetic, I mean. They’re just dreams. But, they’ve been growing in intensity…”

“And that’s why you’ve been…distant…this past week? Because you’ve been having dreams too?” She asked, silently wishing he would stop pacing.

“Yes. They’ve…they’ve been affecting me more than I was…” He paused, turning his head towards her and furrowing his brow. “Too?”

She nodded slowly. “Every night this past week. Started off with me just coming over to give you a patrol report…but, each night, something more happens. And then, last night…”

She reddened slightly as she trailed off and shrugged a shoulder.

“Last night?” He questioned softly, moving to sit on the sofa next to her.

“You were so hot…” She glanced up quickly, her blush deepening as his eyes widened. “I mean, yesterday. When I touched you, you were hot…I could feel the heat through your clothes and you wear like a gazillion layers these days.”

“Buffy…your dreams…”

She shook her head and gestured vaguely. “Nope. Not yet…you started this. You tell me about your dreams first.”

He hesitated for a moment and then sighed, pulling his glasses off and polishing them. “Patrol report, tea, talking…nothing completely out of the ordinary or unexpected. Even though you left late each night, you wouldn’t allow me to drive you home…until the third night.”

So focused on polishing his glasses, he didn’t notice Buffy’s eyes widen.

“The fourth night…” He cleared his throat and put his glasses back on, but stared at the floor between his feet. “You…we…well, we…uh…we kissed.”

“And the next night, you made me come without even really touching me…” She continued on a whisper. “And then…after you came, I asked if I could stay…”

His head snapped towards her and he stared at her in disbelief. “What?”

“Oh…oh, um…” She stood up quickly and began to pace nervously. “That…that happened in mine. Everything you were saying sounded like my dreams, and…” She stopped pacing and covered her face in embarrassment. “Dammit…”

Giles swallowed with some difficulty and licked his suddenly dry lips. “You were wearing jeans and a light green blouse. It was soft, comfortable…practical for slaying, which I found unusual – for you.”

Buffy slowly lowered her hands and stared at him. “What?”

“I’m not sure what you were wearing underneath. We, uh…we didn’t remove any clothing. But, the way you moved against me as we kissed…”

Her eyes began to glisten, but she wasn’t sure why. “Giles…how do you know that?”

“Because that was _my_ dream. Do you remember what I was wearing?” 

She nodded and he could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. He was fairly certain that she’d be able to see the same in his. 

“Jeans…old jeans, well-worn and soft. Blue button-up shirt…sleeves rolled up. Red tie…with a blue and gold paisley design. I remember wondering why you’d be wearing a tie that late at night, but…you seemed to like it when I loosened it and – ”

“Unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and kissed my throat…” He finished for her. “You didn’t tease me when I came.”

“I thought it was the hottest thing I’d ever experienced. And it’s not like it bothered you when it happened.” She carefully lowered herself back down to the sofa and a tear slipped down her cheek. “What the hell is going on, Giles?”

He glanced at her lips and shook his head. “I…I’m not sure. Obviously, we…we were sharing a dream. I’m not sure it was my dream or your dream…I think it was _our_ dream.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t look at me the next day? Because of your dream?”

He looked into her eyes and nodded. “If I had looked at you, I would have kissed you.”

“You’re looking at me now, knowing that we were having shared dreams…and you’re not kissing me.”

“But, fuck, I want to.” He murmured before quickly standing up and taking two large steps away. 

“This isn’t a new feeling for me, you know.” Buffy stated, standing up and taking one step towards him. “Riley and I used to argue about you a lot. About my need to be near you, to check in with you…to see you.”

“Shared dreams aren’t…they’re not normal, Buffy. Having similar dreams, that’s…well, I could understand that. If two people are harbouring feelings and emotions that they’re hiding from one another…they could manifest in similar dreams. But, sharing dreams…” He closed his eyes as she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. 

“As much as we obviously want each other right now, you’re going to insist on researching this before we do anything…aren’t you?”

He opened his desire-darkened eyes and looked into hers. “I think we should. I think it would be the…safest…thing to do right now.”

She nodded and took another step towards him, sighing as she felt the heat emanating from him. “But, you do, right? Want me as much as I want you?”

“Yes. God help me, you drive me to distraction, Buffy.” He inhaled deeply, stifling a groan as he watched her skin flush with desire. 

“How long?” She asked, lifting her hand to his chest. 

“Months, years…I can’t even remember anymore.” He replied, covering her hand with his. 

“So…before this dream thing, yeah?” She licked her lips as he nodded, a smile showing in her eyes. “Which means…it’s not a reaction to the dream thing. So…we _could_ – ”

“We can’t. If this is something…” He gave a frustrated sigh and pulled her hand from his chest, but curling his fingers around her palm. “If the intention is for us to allow passion to surface so that we’re distracted, then…that could be quite devastating.”

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip, nodding in agreement. “But, it’s real…right? It’s not just the dreams…”

He smiled softly and gently squeezed her hand. “It’s real.”

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before meeting his gaze again. “Okay. Research. For now…but, we need to research fast because I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold out for much longer.”

“Agreed.” He replied, his voice slightly gravelled. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Could it be The First?” 

Giles looked up from his book and furrowed his brow. “The First?”

“Yeah, I mean…there was that time that Angel and I shared a dream. When The First came after him? What if it’s coming after me…or us…now?”

He thought for a moment and then shook his head. “It doesn’t feel that sinister.”

“No, it doesn’t. I mean, when I was in Angel’s dream there was passion…but, it was overshadowed by fear and evil. In our dreams…” She smiled at him, her eyes briefly darting to his lips. “I wasn’t scared or felt anything evil.”

“Nor I.” He replied, holding her gaze for a few moments before clearing his throat. “So, we can cross that off the list.”

“I’m back to a spell…” Buffy said, a tone of near-dejection in her voice. 

“It _could_ be a spell…” Giles offered, reaching for another book. “I’m not sure why you’re being so hard on yourself.”

“Because that’s the only thing I can come up with and it’s the most basic thing that’s possible. I suck at this…”

“It’s a logical assumption, Buffy.” He countered. “You don’t ‘suck’…”

“I could…” She muttered under her breath. She closed her book and crossed her arms over top of it, then lowered her head and rested her forehead on her arms. 

She may have muttered under her breath, but he heard her very clearly. He watched her for a moment and then sighed. “Yes…you could.”

She raised her head and stared at him. “Don’t tease me right now, Giles.”

“That’s not my intention, Buffy. Not at all.” He shifted in his chair and removed his glasses. “I, uh…I’d very much – ”

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Buffy whispered, interrupting him. 

He tilted his head slightly, obviously caught off-guard by her soft statement, and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Do we _really_ have to research right now?” She asked with a slight pout.

Giles ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply as he sat back in his chair. “I wish we didn’t, truly I do.”

Buffy thought for a moment and then her eyes widened. Giles’ brow furrowed. 

“What is it, Buffy?”

“Last weekend was Xander’s birthday.”

Giles nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

“And Anya made everyone make a wish…” She tapped her fingers on the closed book in front of her. “Giles…what did you wish for?”

He paused only for a second. “That you would talk to me about what was bothering you.”

“And I did. I came to see you the next day…to talk to you.”

Giles nodded slowly. “What did you wish for, Buffy?”

“I wished I knew what was going on in your head…” She replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

Giles muttered a soft curse before standing up and quickly making his way to the phone. Buffy watched him pace back and forth as he dialled a number.

“Anya…no, no everything is fine with the shop.” He rolled his eyes. “And the money. I have a question about Xander’s party last weekend. Yes, the wishes…”

He paused his pacing and looked at Buffy. “Ah…yes, that clears some things up…” He lowered his eyes, the skin above his collar reddening. “No, no…not exactly. How long are the effects…” He lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, please jump exactly to that conclusion. Goodbye, Anya.”

He ended the call and tossed the phone onto the counter. Buffy looked at him expectantly. When he remained quiet for longer than she was comfortable with, she whispered his name.

“Are you sure about what you’re feeling?” He asked quietly, his eyes remaining lowered. 

She stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest as she had earlier in the training room. “Look at me, Giles.”

He took a deep breath and looked up, meeting her eyes. She smiled warmly and moved closer to him. 

“It’s not just want I feel. There are some very…deep feelings that I have. I may not be able to say the words right now, but they’re there. I feel them…intensely.” Her fingers gently rubbed his chest as her other hand made its way to the side of his neck. “Are you sure about what _you’re_ feeling?”

He nodded, his left hand moving to her hip. “Without a doubt.”

“Can you kiss me now?” She asked, trembling under his gentle touch. 

He gazed into her eyes for a few moments before silently lowering his mouth to hers. He kissed her slowly, his hand tightening on her hip when she slid her arms around his neck and nudged her tongue into his mouth. He responded eagerly, matching her passion with his own. He backed her towards the table, breaking the kiss as he lifted her to the table. 

“I want you. But, I can’t take you here.” He murmured as he stepped in between her thighs, his hands cradling her face. He kissed her again, sliding his fingers through her hair as he pulled back. “Will you come home with me?”

“Yeah…yeah, I will.” Buffy answered with no hesitation. 

He offered her a tender smile and took a step back, gently pulling her from the table. He glanced at the books and he shook his head in amusement.

“What?” 

“Anya made everyone’s wish come true…her gift to everyone for Xander’s birthday.”

“Um…how does she not know how birthdays work yet?”

He laughed softly and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. “I’m sure I have no idea.”

“Are we skipping a few steps here?” She asked, curling her fingers into the front of his shirt. 

“Mm…probably.” He glanced at her lips and pulled her against him. “I think I’m okay with that.”

She allowed her hand to move to his belt buckle as she leaned up and brushed her lips across his chin. “I thought you said that could push us back?”

“I’m not always right.” He said simply. He shuddered lightly as she moved against him, pressing against his emerging erection. “Can we go now?”

She grinned at him and stepped back, slipping her hand into his and allowing him to lead her out of the store and towards his car. They may be skipping some steps now, but she knew that Giles would never let his own desires put her…or them…in danger.

She slid into the passenger seat and looked at him as he started the car. “Giles, what steps _are_ we skipping?”

When he merely smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, she knew. There were no actual steps. That was another tactic Giles used when he was trying to work his head around something. She understood and returned his smile. Their dreams had helped him work through the something that was holding him back. 

And now there were no further steps to skip.

~ End


End file.
